The Man of Constant Sorrow
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: A SxZ story. Bit o Angst and a bit o love. Yepp...


The Man of Constant Sorrow  
by Ginga aka KTB  
Rating: R (mmm... lemony ^^)  
coupling: Sanji x Zoro  
Why? : Well, it was just an idea that popped in my head. I was supposed to be studying, but I wrote instead. It does get a bit graphic, but not enough I think for an NC-17 (I don't think I have the guts to write those!). It's definitely a one shot. Hope you all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: It's same old, same old. I own nothing, just a poor college student who got sidetracked and didn't study for a test that she had. There.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanji smiled as he stared out at the ocean watching the waves roll by the small ship, that of which he stood upon. He watched as the glowing sun set down the western horizon, mixing the heavens with blues, reds, indigos, and yellows that decorated the sky.   
In his ears he heard the mumbling voices of his crewmates inside the kitchen area finishing a meal he had prepared.   
It had been a slow day at sea, with the way things usually went they would have sea monsters, rivaling pirates, or some other danger popping out of nowhere. None of these things happened today, it was an uneventful boring day of rest and relaxation. With the wind blowing his hair and tickling his nose, he drew in a breath and inhaled the sweet smoke of the cigarette that rested on his lips. The shift in the air told him that he wasn't alone.  
"What do you want?"  
Sanji rested both arms on the railing and turned his head towards his guest. There stood the brawn of the ship, the man who had it all, which would be seen as nothing to those who had not heard of him. Yet he did have something, an immense pride, strength, and total honor, which could become a plague upon his life. The three trademark swords swung at his side, almost never leaving their place.   
"Excuse me?"  
He wore a sly smirk across his face with a quirk in his eyebrow. He walked over next to Sanji and rested an arm on the banister putting all of his weight on the muscular arm.  
"What do you want? You can answer that, right?"  
Sanji shifted over and turned around facing the other side of the ship. The sun grew lower in the sky, only the shades of violet, indigo and the blue-black starlit sky remained.  
"Yes, I don't want anything. Why are you bothering me?"  
Zoro's smirk grew into a frustrated frown, his eyebrows knitting together.  
"Shit. Never mind. Damn chef can't figure things out."  
The green-hair swordsman started to rise and leave the sunny blond chef, but a   
hand grabbed his and pulled him back to the banister. A sly smile curled on Sanji's lips as   
he placed a hand on each side of his visitor. Zoro raised an eyebrow.  
"Now, what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Sanji's grin faltered slightly, but he remained as composed as he could. He knew   
this guy could be dim sometimes, but this was ridiculous.  
"What do you think I'm doing? Isn't it what you want?"  
There was such a long pause Sanji thought the man between his arms fell asleep. A light touch of his hair told him differently. He closed his eyes and reveled in the touch. The strong hand stroked his hair and played with his heart.  
"Later."  
That was all Zoro said as he moved Sanji aside and walked back to where everyone was eating and drinking. He watched till Zoro disappeared then turned back towards the ocean.  
"Shit."  
It was all that came to his mind whenever he came by Zoro. The guy was a mystery when feelings were involved. He had never gotten anywhere with him and the situation was becoming almost unbearable. He had been able to talk to other crewmembers when he needed to, but Zoro was the only one who wouldn't let him in or out. It was so frustrating to be led on then cut short.  
"Trouble, Sanji-kun?"  
Sanji turned to see Robin leaning on a nearby wall, her hair blowing in the soft wind. Her eyes glowing in the now glowing moonlight.  
"You've missed much of the meal. I think everyone is ready to rest now."  
Sanji gave a sigh. "I know, I wasn't that hungry to begin with. Why do you say trouble, Robin-chan?"   
As cunning and smooth talking as Sanji was, Robin could see right through his façade. She gave short chuckle and smiled. It was like him to be so conservative when he had things he didn't want others to know. It was the same with Zoro, but he never talked to anyone about his problems or his life. It was something he wanted only himself and possibly someone in the future to know.  
"Sanji-kun, I saw the way he looked when he came back inside. You know what I mean."  
Sanji was about to reply, but he kept his mouth shut and thought about what he may have to say. When talking about Zoro, which he rarely did, he had such a hard time. Since he had no idea what the guy was all about he couldn't really talk about him. Sanji remembered a time when a person on the street in Alabasta asked if he knew Roronoa Zoro. He replied 'Yes.' But after that incident he wondered if he really did know the swordsman.  
"Why should I care?"  
"Sanji-kun, it's all about you."  
Sanji looked up at Robin and drew another puff of his cigarette and letting it out slowly.  
"Fine. I'll go."  
Sanji got up and walked into the room where the rest of the crew ate and chatted since dinner. He walked further into the room searching for the swordsman, but he was nowhere to be found.  
"He's probably downstairs." Came a voice from behind his ears.  
Sanji turned and gave a swooping hand gesture. "Thank you, Robin-chan."  
She just gave the chef a knowing smile and he walked towards the door that led to the rooms under the ship. His quickened his pace with every other step. He had to talk with Zoro, whether it would be for the good or the bad. He walked into the room where the boys slept and found no one there. He wouldn't dare try Nami's room and that only left so many places left.  
As Sanji was about to pass the bathroom the door swung open and almost slapped him in the face. He was about to yell at the person who opened the door, but the words of anger left his throat. He looked up with the cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth and tried to find the words to say. Zoro stood there, towels wrapped around his neck and waist, as water dripped from his hair and torso.  
"Don't stand there gawking. You look stupid doing that."  
Sanji gave him a smirk and dropped the tobacco filled paper to the ground, grinding the cinders into ash.   
"It's been later. I know what I want."  
Zoro gave a devilish grin and leaned against the wall.  
"So... What do you want?"  
Sanji walked over towards Zoro and put both arms against the wall on each side of the swordsman, like a predator trapping his prey he stared at Zoro with hungry eyes. He dipped his head down towards the scar on Zoro's chest and smelled the sweet scent of the swordsman's skin. The shower dampening his usual scent, Sanji was a bit disappointed. In order for him to get the same high whenever he was with the other was if his could satisfy another sense.  
Zoro looked at Sanji lean towards him seeing him pause and then a warm wet sensation ran across his chest. He let out a small sigh as the blond chef kept up his tongue ministrations. His mind was flowing in a deep river as the tongue slowly ran over the long scar.  
Sanji had closed his eyes since he started to lick Zoro's chest, but now felt like he had enough courage to look at the others face to see what the reaction was. Eyes glanced up and saw the swordsman's face in almost complete ecstasy; eyes closed, face flushed, and shallow breaths told the chef he was doing the right thing. Sanji stood up and placed his lips upon the slightly opened mouth of the other man.  
So sweet was the chef's mouth! A faint taste of wine, tobacco and mint filled his mouth as the two deepened their kiss. Tongues touching lightly as lips lavished each other's mouth.  
Who knew that Zoro could have any romantic feeling, or could at least kiss? Sanji didn't want anything to end early so he broke the kiss and looked at Zoro with a glazed expression.  
"Let's go."  
"Where?"  
"Bathroom."  
The two stumbled into the bathroom and continued the mouth exploration once the door was closed and locked. People who needed to use the room would just have to wait till later. Much, much later...  
As the kisses got deeper the more heat the two felt in their bodies. Sanji started to shed his shirt as fast as he could, but Zoro held his trembling hands and started to undo the buttons himself. The job was done quickly and Sanji stood before Zoro with his only his pants loosely hung on his body while Zoro had the towel still wrapped around his waist.  
The two broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes and time seemed to stop. Unsure emotions flowed in both of their faces, but if things went the way they thought it would many situations on the boat would be different. Everything in their lives would change.  
"Shit!"  
Sanji pushed away from Zoro whom looked just as troubled as the chef.   
"We can't do this, can we?"  
"I don't know."  
Zoro sat on the floor leaning against the door as Sanji sat across from him crossing his arms in anger. He really wanted this, but things were hard now to begin with and now a tryst with Zoro was not something he wanted to be burdened with, or have Zoro himself burdened. Then there was the fact that they may both want this relationship. The fact that they want each other and want to stay together stuck in both of their minds. Things were getting so complicated.  
"I want to."  
The answers were simultaneous and they both smiled at each other. They knew it would be risky, but they both wanted to be together.  
Sanji grabbed the tie on the towel as Zoro grabbed the hem of Sanji's pants. They both tugged and soon both coverings were off and bodies were exposed. Smiles and shy glances were exchanged, but for a moment both were at a loss on what to do next. Zoro was usually unknowing when it came to romance, and Sanji was a 'ladies' type of man.  
Sanji then leaned forward and covered Zoro's mouth with his. The two touched and tasted with each movement. Sanji slowly dragging his tongue across the Zoro's cheekbone towards his ear while Zoro ran his hands down the chef's chest towards his hips and resting there. Pulling Sanji closer to him, Zoro ran his fingertips over the blonde's thighs and over his buttocks. A small, sharp intake of breath was all Zoro needed to know what he was doing was right.  
Sanji's mouth was now traveling down the swordsman's chest and getting lower till it reached the end of the long scar that was imprinted across the man's body. There he tongued the soft flesh and felt Zoro's heartbeat pound faster and his breathing go shallow. He smiled as he dared to go lower, tongue riding into the dip of his hip.  
Zoro's body tensed as Sanji drew closer to his now full erection. His hands doing circular ministrations on the others bottom. It took a while for him to notice that he himself was rock hard and letting his body buck slightly under Sanji's mouth, but it didn't matter much because it all felt so good.  
"Get up."  
Sanji's head raised up to meet Zoro's lust begotten face and gave a small smile.   
"What?"  
Zoro's face turned a bit redder than it already was as he averted his eyes. "I want   
me inside you. So lay down."  
Sanji's face was a bright red shade and began to stutter. "W-what?"  
"Damnit, I said lay down," Zoro said through gritted teeth.  
Sanji finally complied and lowered himself to the ground pulling Zoro on top of him. The swordsman gave a full smile and positioned himself over the chef. He gave very little warning as he placed a finger inside of the other man.  
A strangled yelp was what Sanji answered with, a mixture of dry pain and hot pleasure. "Fuck, that hurt you idiot!"  
Zoro gave one look of recognition to the chef, then proceeded to pump the finger inside and out. Sanji's face contracted in one that showed pleasure and pain. He gripped onto Zoro's biceps digging his nails into the strong muscle. Zoro leaned in and put his lips close to Sanji's ear and as he pushed another digit in he whispered, "Yeah, but I'd be   
damned if you didn't like it." He nipped the lobe and placed another finger in.  
Sanji's panting grew at a rapid pace, his fingers digging into Zoro's arms. It's not that he didn't like the probing, far from it, he just felt like this meant like a quick fuck; a meaningless display of hormones that couldn't handle not being released anymore.  
"Shit! Stop."  
Zoro stopped pumping his hand and gave the chef a 'what the hell are you doing?' look. "What the hell! I'm not even in yet!"  
"I'm not your lay."  
Zoro's mind clicked. Sanji actually believed he, stoic, buff-man Zoro was using him for a lay. Who the hell did he think he was? A horny pervert?  
"What the hell are you talking about? This is not just a lay."  
"Of course it is. Why the hell would you be doing this in the first place?"  
"Why do you think," Zoro leaned down and started sucking at the skin of his   
collarbone. "Do you actually believe I would just go and fling myself at anything that moves?"  
Sanji didn't need to think twice, he just placed a kiss on the top of Zoro's spiky, green head. Zoro eyes looked up as he still suckled at the soft skin and pushed his hand up higher into Sanji.  
The small bathroom was filled with a semi-loud groan and both pirates knew their time together was getting shorter. Someone would probably ask about the two missing crew members and then that would lead to a search of the ship. Zoro knew he had only so much time so he skipped the last two fingers and positioned himself right at the entrance. He looked down at Sanji who was looking like a rabbit about to be devoured by a fox. Zoro rose up to close his mouth over Sanji's as he pushed himself inside.  
The pleasurable feeling surged through the swordsman, who instantly deepened the kiss. Sanji, however, felt a wave of jagged pain flow through him. It felt so good and so bad at the same time, the chef knew he felt tears in his eyes. Zoro felt warm trickles of salty water in their kiss. He looked up and saw the tears run down the chef's face. Zoro's brows furrowed, but he kissed the trails from off the other's face as Sanji kissed whatever part of his face that was closest to his mouth. Kisses soon sped up as Zoro's pumping in and out of Sanji continued.  
Sanji's own hardness had been ignored for a long while. Zoro, seeing the blonde's distress, brought a hand down and began to stroke and pumps it in rhythm with his own pounding. Things got very warms and very fast within the next few second. Both men were on the edge of orgasm and between the kisses and groans, both knew it was only a matter of time. Soon enough, Zoro came into the chef and with the last few strokes of his hand Sanji soon followed.   
A spent and exhausted Zoro collapsed on top of Sanji, burying his head in the blonde slightly wet hair. Sanji sighed and brought both arms around to bring Zoro closer and just lie a few moments with him. He knew that with the moment the got up and left the bathroom, they would have to become rivals again, but it wasn't like they didn't like chiding each other a lot anyway.  
Zoro knew he needed another shower. He also knew that Sanji needed one also.  
"You know..." He trailed off. He didn't want to leave or change or do anything else at the moment. He was completely content for once in his life and didn't want to change the feeling.  
"You want to get washed up, don't you?"  
Zoro looked guilty, but nodded his answer. Sanji gave him a half-hearted smile in return and pulled himself up into a sitting position. He sat there running his hand through the short, green hair, feeling the moisture of sweat and water on each stroke.  
"We can do this again... If you want."  
The swordsman nodded and started to close his eyes.  
"But next time, I'm on top."  
Zoro's eyes shot open and before he could protest, the chef placed a kiss on his lips. The two stayed that way for a few more minutes before they knew that regular life had taken its place. Then again, they always had time for bathroom breaks... 


End file.
